The Masquerade Ball of Horror
by Music Master355
Summary: The guys going to ball but they find out some thing horrid, will they survive or died in pain and sorrow.Drama and mystery is afoot.Break up,make ups,cheaters,players,killers,and death all in one place.Find out what happens.(ACCEPTING OCS)
1. Chapter 1

Music Master:Okay this is my second story I promise i'll update the other one soon and I do not own this story you can send oc form is at bottom.

* * *

**Masquerade **

* * *

It was summer break at element academy and the gang and elements were going to New York city for a ball.

Earth aka Emily who was wearing wearing brown skinny jeans,a light brown and green tank top and brown and green runners with also a brown jacket.

The girl felt a pair of arms wrap around her waist and a chin on her shoulder.

"Nile stop"giggled the girl trying to get out of the boy's grip but fail.

The two people were it the living room watched the couple.

"There so cute together"whispered Hikura into Kyoya's ear and the Leon blader just nodded in agreement.

The guys were at a hotel in New York for a couple of days for a ball.

The guys went in groups to share a giant hotel room and Hikura,Kyoya,Nile,Zeo,Raven aka Darkness,Emily,Masamune and Air were in a group so chaos stroke every minute.

Nile let go of the girl and the two went to sitting with Hikura and Kyoya.

"Masamomo your so died!"yelled a feminine voice.

Masamune came running up to Emily and hugged her like life depended on it.

Air aka Sky came running with her clothes pink and her hair has that same color too. It replacing the white in her clothes and hair.

Air quickly started choking Masamune after she found him making Kyoya and Nile laugh at the set.

"Air let go of the poor boy"said Emily trying to get Air to knowing that Emily was right that she should let go because Masamune was blue so she let go.

"I'm so sorry Masamoomoo...you know you shouldn't mess with my hair"said the girl hugging Masamune."It's okay I'm sorry I was Zeo's idea"said Masamune hugging the girl back.

"Okay that was mushy"said Kyoya crossing his arms.

Air send him a death glare making him panic and and then silences fell in till.

"Hi guys"said Zeo walking in with a box of pizza and a bag of hide him was Darkness aka Raven holding drinks.

"Thanks guys"said Emily happily biting her pizza.

The guys eat at decided or Masamune decided they watch a movie so they did.

* * *

Music master:Sorry chapter first chapter second will be longer so here's the oc form and I an the ocs in the review.

Name:Last,middle,first

Age:must be 12 and older because it would be weird

Appearance:Hair,hair style,eye color,ect.

Outfits:one,two and three.

Personality:

Swimming suit:

Pj':

Bey:

likes:

dislikes:

Nicknames:

Crush/Bf or Gf:

Friends:

Foes:

And if your in group 1 this one right with Masamune and Nile,group 2 with Tsubasa and Chris,group 3 with Ginga and Yuki or in gruop with Dashan and Dynamis.

Romances/Couples

Masamune/Air

Emily/Nile

Zeo/Darkness

Mei Mei/Zhao xin (if you want one of them just ask)

Ginga/Madoka (if you want one of them just ask)

Hikura/Kyoya (if you want one of them just ask)

Fire/Toby

Water/Yuki

Dynamis/Jade

Rocky/Chi yun

Chris/Savannah

Yin/Hyoma

If you want one that is with an element guardian just asked and tell me why.

R&R

- Music out


	2. A crazy day

Music Master:Okay this is the second chapter and I do not own bey blade or the amazing ocs thank you to the people who sent them and the people how read the ocs sent that are paired with Kyoya the viewer will vote on who gets him,if there are no votes I'll pick randomly this chapter will only have the ocs that said the group their in sorry.

* * *

**Masquerade **

* * *

Group 2

"Earth to fire girl"said Gin waving her hand in front of the red hair's face.

Gin is nearly 6 ft with tanned skin from being in the sun a lot. The girl is somewhat of an hourglass figure and has long legs. She also has Deep dark blue waist length hair and deep blue eyes that match her hair color and crackle when she's angry, or sparkle when she's happy and exited. She has a long gash on her left forearm from her elbow to her wrist. She also has a fake tattoo on her wrist that says "unbreakable" that she also ways claims to that it's real but she eventually admits that she puts a new one on in the same spot every day for it to seem real.

She was wearing a light gray tank top with small black Japanese writing in the top left corner, dark blue denim jean cut-offs with silver sequins on them that reach the top of her calves, dark purple high tops with black laces, finger less gloves, her right one black and her left one white and a black leather jacket with purple trim when it's cold outside also with a locket in the shape of a heart that has pictures of her mom and dad in it.

"Is Fire daydreaming about Toby"said Yu in an innocent voice trying not to laugh and this made the girl wake up.

Since the element guardian of fire meet the american boy a year ago,she had a giant crush on him but who would know that a girl that boys run after every day was crushing on the Lyra blader for more than a year who said Toby didn't have a crush on her neither but who knows.

"No I wasn't"said Fire telling the truth because she was dreaming of chocolate."Yeah right"said Chris with that it made Fire face go red with embarrassment and angry.

"Shut up Christopher"Snapped Fire aka Videl.

Savannah giggled and said "Christopher" like seventy times thinking it was cute making Chris stop blush and then ask "What wrong with the name Christoper?"."What wrong it's as bad as eagle boys name"answered Gin."You should be calling arrow girl"snapped Tsubasa. "What that suppose to mean"asked Gin. After he answered they started arguing. Then...

Toby walked in the room shirtless making Fire face go red as her hair.

"Guys did you see my shirts?"asked Toby they all turn around to look at him then Yu,Aguma,Bao and Chris looked shocked to see that Toby had a 6 pack making Gin and Savannah giggle and Fire tried not to drool.

"So who toke my shirts?"asked Toby who was blushing seeing that the girls were there."If I know this guys the person who toke your shirts wouldn't give them back so you can have a few of my shirt in till we go shopping"said Tsubasa. Toby thanked Tsubasa and they both left.

"And who said that wouldn't work"asked Gin giggling while looking at Savannah."We got you good Fire now we know you like him... he-he and I'm going to need your laptop Christoper because I'm going to sale this on the internet"said Savannah giggling madly holding pics of Toby."Stop calling me that it's Chris Anna!"snapped Chris at the younger Australian girl and Aguma and Bao laughed thinking that Christoper was a nerd name.

Fire was speechless see just stare at them like she didn't care then said "whatever"and walked to sit beside Aguma.

Group 4

_I can't believe that Dashan got me in to this _the Jupiter blader was sitting beside Jade on the sofa in the living room of the hotel room he was lose in his thoughts.

Ginga's sister and the phoenix blader and was wearing a short dark red jacket with gold buttons over a red shirt with a phoenix on it and a gold belt with red and gold hair was in a pony tail and her bangs were curled.

The phoenix blader was so into the book she was reading she didn't notice that Dynamis was staring at her.

_She looks beautiful... ,I can't believe that I'm chickening out of the dare_ Dynamis was thinking of the dare he had to do._ I can't believe that I'm going to say this but Dashan's right I'v got to do it sooner or later if I don't I'll be laugh at by the people of new York ._

Dashan,Dynamis,Chao xin and the other boys were playing truth and dare Chao xin being Chao xin dared Dynamis to kiss his crush and Chao xin trying like he actually tried to be nice said that he had to kiss in two day or he'll have to dance to every thing we touch and do the chicken dance in front of the hotel _yeah that was nice.  
_

Dynamis looked around the room a spotted Ninle a friend of his.

Ninle has ebony colored haired that shoulder length and has bright goldenrod colored skin tone color, it's most a peach like skin tone color, which makes her have a lighter stands about 5'10.

She wears a light green off the shoulder sweater dress with a black waist belt with a silver floral buckle with a pair of cherry blossom pink leggings,and a pair of white knee length leather high heel wore also a pair of pink cherry blossom stud earrings and a pair of light green finger less gloves.

She was watching Rocky with Chi yun.

Rocky was outside in a tree reading,she was wearing a small black leather jacket,black tights,a giant white shirt that has a black peace sign and boots.

Rocky was the kind of person who wanted to be alone and not touch,and most people respect the key word most...Masamune tried to hug her and the second after he was sent to the ER.

Dynamis himself and most people noticed that Chi yun the co leader of Wang hu zhang had a thing for Rocky one of his team mates Dynamis noticed one day by how Chi yun looked at Rocky when she walks by him to say hi or hello it was the same way he look at Jade for the first time.

Every one know there was a hinted romantic relationship but the two would not admit it even to the people they were closest to.

Dynamis turn his face to look at Ninle who looked at Jade then Dynamis and Dynamis with easy read her eyes they were say 'hang it there' so he just nodded knowing what it meant.

A few minutes later

Ninle was the only person in the living or so she thought.

The girl hard foot steps so she turn around to see a pair of green eyes.

Ninle's cheeks turned red seeing it was the leader of Wang hu zhang Dashan was right in front of her.

"Hi sorry if I scare you"said Dashan."It's okay Dashan"replied the girl."So why weren't you in bed"asked the dueled haired leader."I just wanted to make sure you come back"said Ninle and realizing what she said her cheek turned red once more this made Dashan smile.

The two toked for a bit and went to bed.

Group 1

"where's my bag?" asked flame red hair and ruby red girl was wearing a black tank top with a red unbuttoned shirt over the top with rolled up sleeves,black skinny jeans and grey boots that go up to her knees with two belts one brown holding her pants,red and black half finger glove on her left hand with bandages above the glove a sliver bracelet on her right and a necklace with yin on it.

"Nope"answered said a boy with wild jet black hair and sparking sea blue eyes .He was wearing a long black sleeve shirt with a white scarf,white skinny jeans with black jordons.

"Oh it's right here Blaze"said Nile giving her the bag"Thanks" replied the girl now known as Blaze.

"Do you guys want to watch a movie?"asked Masamune. They all nodded in agreement and sat down to watch saw.

They sat of the ground or on the sofa. Masamune,Air Zeo and Darkness sat on the floor and the others sat on the sofa.

Blaze was on the left beside Nile then it was Earth then Hikura,Rex, and last Kyoya.

In the middle of the Darkness started laughing after a person would be kill so would Earth calling them stupid.

But most of them were scared minus the two element guardians,Blaze and Rex.

Hikura was holding on to Rex's arm and he was just amazed at how people were so stupid. Kyoya was also holding on to his other arm like life,Blaze was sleeping because she watch it like a million Darkness was dying of laughter and Zeo was hugging her. Air and Masamune fell a sleep and were cuddling,,Nile has hugging earth like his life was on the line and Earth was laughing.

After a few minutes the all want to sleep.

* * *

Music Master:This is my longest chapter,sorry if I did use your oc or made her or him ooc. Please I need your masquerade outfit so I can change it a little on match her or his date.


	3. Seven minutes of heaven part 1 of 4

Music Master:The next chapter of the masquerade,sorry I forgot to tell you the people your voting for...

Blaze Carna Markaru (redphoenix10123780's oc)

Sandra May Diara (KyoyaxSandra's oc)

and Song, Plein, Hope (Song of Hope's oc)

Please vote for who kyoya's date is and sorry if the chapter is a bit lemony

* * *

**Masquerade **

* * *

Gin,Light,Savannah and Neptune had a plan to bring their friends together in group two's room and play a game of seven minutes of heaven to see who likes who and try to set them up. So they toked all the bey while everyone was sleep and but in a box.

This is who the game works

Everyone put's their bey in the box one for the girls and one for the start with the boys first and if the boy picks a bey form the box and they have to stay in a closet with the person they most people don't know the game so they didn't know about the kissing.

"So everyone you ready for the game?"asked Neptune.

Neptune was a girl with fair skin and light blue hair with dark blue highlights,she has sharp teeth and her eyes change color.

She was wearing Light blue jacket with a dark blue hanky with raven eye prints on it,wears a dark blue track pants with ocean blue track shoes.

"Yes because if we say no you and the others will crush are beys"Dashan stated the girls nodded.

"King do you want to go first?"asked Gin handing him the box he tried not to panic but failed.

"Neptune you know what to do"whispered Savannah to the younger nodded knowing that she needed to use her magic to make King pick the person Light said and Light wanted King to pick Paris.

Paris had curly hair,light blue eyes,and fair skin.

She wore blue baseball hat that turned around,a jean jacket,a blue dress with blue tights and flats.

King pot his hand in the box and picked up the bey,Neptune snapped her fingers and when King read the bey's name his cheeks went red.

Gin and Savannah push King in the closet and looked at Paris.

"What did I do?'asked the British girl."Do you want us to push you in or do you want to walk in"asked Savannah the girl's cheeks turned pink she then took a deep breath and walked into the closest the girls and Masamune started laughing.

"So what do you do in this game?"asked King."Are you serious you don't know"asked Paris"Serious,no one told me about it"answered King."Paris took a deep breath and said "You have to stay in a closet for seven minutes and your aloud to do stuff"."What kind of stuff"asked King."K kis kiss"the girl stuttered."What did you say"asked King not hearing."Kiss"the girl said with a loud exhaust .

First king didn't move and Paris sat there with her eyes closed.

Paris after a moment felt lips touch hers,surprised she fell backwards and King fell on top of her.

"Sorry"said King blushed."It's okay I was just surprised"said Paris trying not to blush.

King leaned back and kissed the girl he then wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her up to sit on her lap Paris didn't now what to do so she kissed back.

Paris felt his tongue run along my lower lip. It took her a second to respond my opening her mouth and letting his tongue in it explored for a while.

The two stopped and pulled away a bit of drool hag form their mouth because of the french kiss.

The two turn form each other blushing.

King hugged the girl his lips brushing against her not knowing what to do hugged back and kissed him on the cheek.

The door open slightly and King noticed it and got off the girls lap.

"So did you guys have fun because it looks like it"asked the thirteen year old girl known as light giggling.

Paris and King walked out of the closet blushing making a few people laughing.

"Okay because King was manly enough to go first he get to pick the person to go next"said turn to king looking at him

"I pick..."

* * *

Music Master:I decided to make this a four part chapter and sorry if it lemony and please vote. I also thought to ask you if I'll like your oc to have a dramatic relationship,a normal one or a rough one with the oc's friend or their crush if it's a dramatic one tell my what you want to make it dramatic (like a break or some thing) and you can still send ocs if you like.


	4. news

Music Master:Hi their is good new and bad new the good news is that I'm back form my vacation and I'm going to update tomorrow. The bad new is that I'm postponing the Masquerade story for a while,

Nile:Because of that she is starting a new and more exciting story and she will post it today or tomorrow.

Random queen: So sorry please do not hate me if I delete it.

Bye~


End file.
